Baby's First Christmas
by xonceinadream
Summary: Blaine always goes overboard for the holidays. Kurt thinks it's kind of sweet.


**Written for the adventchallenge on livejournal.**

* * *

Blaine has a tendency to go a bit overboard around the holidays. It's not that Kurt doesn't love holidays, he does, but Blaine really loves them. He takes them so much more seriously than Kurt, always insisting on a Christmas tree even when they're going to Ohio for Christmas so they won't even be putting any presents underneath it. Blaine feels like it's the principle of the matter and the way that Blaine's eyes light up are more than worth it for Kurt.

Kurt knows that their first Christmas after they adopt their daughter is going to be special. They visit their family during the second week of December but honestly they've agreed, much to the disappointment of their family, that they want to spend Christmas this year with just the three of them. After all, they've only had her since right after Thanksgiving and they want to celebrate their first major holiday with her.

Honestly, Kurt should've known that Blaine would take that as an opportunity to go crazy with Christmas decorations. There's lights on nearly every surface in their apartment, fluffs of cotton everywhere that their puppy can't reach with little Santa Claus and snowmen knick-knacks that Blaine picks up from every thrift store they stop in. The animatronic Santa and Mrs. Claus that Blaine puts on either side of their tv scares Kurt half to death every morning that he wakes up and there's always Christmas music playing in the background except when Kurt draws the line because of whatever's on tv.

Kurt has to stop and just stare, though, when he comes home from work and sees that Blaine has Elle in a multi-piece outfit. The onesie is cute, he decides, although a bit red. In green lettering on the front is 'Baby's First Christmas.' The pants are… less cute. A bright green that actually matches the onesie and he rolls his eyes as he sees 'Baby's First Christmas' on the butt of the pants. On both white socks are the same words and the cute light red hat that she's wearing to cover her ears has the words written all over the fabric. "You've got to be kidding me," Kurt says, shaking his head, slipping out of his shoes and jacket and putting his bag down.

"What? They're cute. It's her first Christmas and I want her to have everything," Blaine says, not bothering to sound defensive, too excited as he dances towards the stereo to turn down the music that he has playing, holding onto Elle carefully and twirling a bit with her in his arms.

Kurt really can't help the way that his lips twitch and he starts pulling off his top layers, sticking his tongue out as Blaine gives a dramatic gasp and pretends to cover Elle's eyes. "I'm not stripping for you. But Blaine, really. You've gotten her 'Baby's First Christmas' everything. A bib, pacifier. What's next? Are we going to have to get a crib set with it too?"

There's no real anger or frustration in his voice because deep down, he thinks it's incredibly adorable. The 'Baby's First Christmas' thing hadn't been his idea but Blaine had seen the bib first and he'd talked Kurt into it. "Do you think they sell crib sets with it? Or maybe some temporary wall clings?" Blaine asks playfully, doing a little wiggle as the music stops, pulling Elle up to give her a quick kiss on the forehead before looking over at Kurt again.

"You're ridiculous," Kurt says affectionately and he steps forward. He pulls Elle carefully out of Blaine's hold and kissing all over her face, gently squeezing her in a hug before settling her so that he can look at her. "Papa's ridiculous, isn't he? Daddy shouldn't even leave you alone with him all day. Daddy's going to come home one day and he's going to have painted your face for a football game or something. And that is not a suggestion, Blaine."

Blaine laughs, kissing Kurt's cheek and going to finish up the dinner he'd prepared. The two have conflicting schedules with Kurt working days whenever Blaine doesn't have college classes. That way one of them is always with their daughter and they both get a mostly even amount of time with her. Once Blaine finishes classes and starts teaching, they'll have to switch it up but it works for them for now. "That sounds amazing but it'd probably be uncomfortable. I'll wait until she's a couple of years old. We're going to have a football fan daughter if me and your dad have anything to say about it."

Kurt playfully rolls his eyes in Elle's direction even though he knows that she's not really focused on him. Pulling her close to his chest, he looks over at the Christmas tree, seeing the 'Baby's First Christmas' ornament that Blaine has hung up, right next to the ornaments that the two had made their very first Christmas together in New York.

"So, do you really dislike the outfit? I just pulled it all out. I'll only dress her on it on Christmas itself so that we can put it away afterwards to save," Blaine says as he comes back out, moving around to turn the lights on on the tree before going to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist, just looking at the tree that they'd spent so much time on. Setting Elle up in her carrier and making sure to keep a constant stream of chatter for her even though she was much too young to understand them.

Leaning into his husband, Kurt shakes his head. "No, I don't really dislike it. It's a bit much but…" Kurt looks around the apartment and nearly everything could be described as a bit much. The amount of Christmas decorations and the amount of their regular things that are now lining shelves out of reach of Elle and their puppy that Kurt can see sleeping on his bed in the corner. Blaine's bow-tie which has little Santa hats on it of all things. But it's more than that. "It's perfect."

Blaine looks over at him, smiling softly before leaning in to kiss his cheek. "A bit much but perfect. Sounds like our wedding actually."

Kurt grins, thinking about it and okay maybe he had gone a bit overboard. What? His husband's parents were loaded and offered to pay for whatever they wanted. It wasn't like Kurt was with Blaine for his money but he certainly wasn't going to say no. And no, the two fountains had not been part of the too much. The two fountains had been absolutely perfect. And their honeymoon had been even better. "You loved our wedding."

"I loved our wedding," Blaine agrees and he rests his head against Kurt's shoulder, making a silly face when Elle's eyes focus on him and he reaches out to let her fingers curl around his. "I love our daughter. And I love you."

Grinning, Kurt playfully nudges Blaine's side with his elbow, careful not to jostle Elle. "Don't go getting all sappy on me."

Blaine turns his head to kiss Kurt's neck, still smiling. "It's Christmas. I'll get as sappy as I want to."

"It's almost Christmas," Kurt corrects, letting out a happy sigh, knowing that the feeling of having the two people he loves most with him is the best feeling in the world. "And besides. That never stops you any other time."

Blaine makes a dramatic face for Elle's benefit, smiling at her smile before he stands up. "Oh, Kurt, you are going to regret that comment."

Kurt just laughs, looking at Elle. "Oops, looks like Daddy hit a nerve," he says teasingly and he laughs as Blaine just wraps them up in a hug. Yep, best feeling in the world.


End file.
